


【莫萨】Wisdom Teeth

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 这就是一个拔智齿的小故事





	【莫萨】Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；这就是一个拔智齿的小故事。

Summary:智齿是一定要拔的。

-

萨列里我跟你讲，这个牙不拔不行。莫扎特又逮着萨列里絮叨了一遍，把按道理来讲脾气好而且优雅绅士的萨列里先生气的差点跳起来打他——没咬他是因为萨列里先生的脸肉肿了，口腔里的肉贴着拔完牙积了血没干净的牙龈，目前只能微微咧开一个缝吸粥过日子，别的啥都吃不了。  
然而萨列里先生目前还跳不起来。  
牙刚拔完第二天，大冬天握着个冰袋贴脸搞得跟贴个暖宝宝似的却冻的五指僵硬。止疼片倒是不用吃了，其他的药却得三餐噼里啪啦抠着锡箔的吃，年纪轻轻就突然有了点不一样的人生体悟，仿佛看见了自己握着一把药一颗颗咽下去的时候。要真说吃药，萨列里还不至于这么生气，虽然嘴有点张不开，人也没法出门，就算莫扎特在旁边絮絮叨叨，他也不至于上前暴殴。主要是吧，事情来的太集中，是个人都忍不了。  
而且特别是这替硝锉吧，苦的让甜食爱好者萨列里想要和世界同归于尽。

事情还要从没事找事的莫扎特说起。  
在那么一天，他没事找事地手一挥买了栋别墅，二层小洋房，好看，虽然价格不便宜吧，可人家不在乎。那时候萨列里的表情就有点怪，明显是别墅住过的人的神秘第六感在告诉他，这事儿没这么简单。  
第三天莫扎特就嗷嗷叫着要把这房子卖了。  
萨列里拼死摁住他，心平气和地叫莫扎特先讲明白为什么，只是手劲大的一点都不心平气和。  
莫扎特在那里嗷嗷叫，说书房在一楼，卧室在二楼，琴房也在二楼，这日子过不下去了。萨列里则心平气和地跟他讲，你自己规划的。可是我一点都不想再上下上下的跑了，要么你给我弄个吊篮送饭到二楼，要么你就让我死在楼上吧我实在是受不了跑上跑下了，莫扎特说的涕泗横流。萨列里呢，作为一个从小住大宅子的有钱人，但笑不语。  
那为什么萨列里并不反感大宅子呢——那是因为他家大宅子和别墅不同，那里面有仆人，但要他给莫扎特上下跑送东西，他也是拒绝的。  
于是第二天莫扎特去了一趟口腔诊所，把智齿拔了。

那时候萨列里还没想到战火会烧到自己身上。  
他头疼地去诊所接莫扎特，人刚接出来的时候还好好的，就是咬着棉花还不能说话，脸上隔着一次性医用帽子敷了块冰袋，精神头还是不错的，还能拿出手机给萨列里打字交流。  
大概一个点过去吧，麻药劲过了。  
莫扎特立马就不对劲了，整个人话也不说，动也不动了，摊在车里甚至不肯下来。萨列里被他吓了一跳都不知道出了什么问题，莫扎特拼着最后一口气掏出嘴里沾满了血的棉花，朝萨列里气若游丝地说，水。萨列里赶忙从后备箱取了一瓶水，拧开了递过去，莫扎特就从诊所给的袋子里翻出盒布洛芬，手抖着噼里啪啦地撕锡箔纸，把那颗橙色的小胶囊往嘴里塞，灌了一口水就往嗓子里咽。萨列里虽然没有拔牙的经验，但他好歹认得出莫扎特往嘴里塞的是止疼片，不是什么大问题，估计就是麻药劲过了之后疼的受不了，让他缓缓就行。  
莫扎特一缓缓了三天。  
萨列里都已经紧张地去打电话找人了，老朋友们却安慰他一点事都没有，拔智齿比较伤身，但不是什么大事，让他休休就好。于是萨列里只能眼睁睁地看着莫扎特睡了起，吃了睡，一连三天不是窝在床上睡觉，就是下床吃饭吃药，精神萎靡的不像样。第四天莫扎特终于缓过劲来，嘴也能张开点了，精神头也回来了，萨列里出门买完菜爬上楼之后就看见莫扎特坐在钢琴前朝他笑，明明是老夫老妻却还是有种莫名的感动，激的他差点落下泪来。  
结果莫扎特伸手给他弹了一段旋律，激的萨列里一个激灵扶着胸差点从楼梯顶滚回一楼。那旋律中充满了诡异，带有一种又涨，又麻，让人难过的想要十指蜷紧再松开，却还是那么难受，能把一个好端端的大男人刺激的手一松就想跪地打滚，差点没从楼上滚下去。萨列里缓过劲儿来就想破口大骂过来扶他的莫扎特问他这曲子什么毛病，这小子别因为这三天被折磨的死去活来就想复活世界禁曲来报社还第一个下手自己的丈夫，莫扎特却先开了口：这是我现在嘴里的感受。  
萨列里不说话了。  
普通的伤口愈合是一种痒，不能抠不能挠，难受的想让人撞墙，偏偏还是在皮肉之下骨骼中传来的瘙痒，激的人只想冲着那块地方再来一刀。拔完牙之后的创口大，里面还有淤血需要吸收，开始愈合的时候难受的估计会想让人把自己的头拔下来不要，能理解。  
牙疼不是病，痛起来不要命。  
萨列里叹了一口气，只能拉着莫扎特去午睡了，因为莫扎特在第一天下午被萨列里搞起来吃完饭的时候就含糊地告诉过他，睡着就什么都感觉不到了。

第二天萨列里牙有点疼。  
一送到诊所，上来就是拍片，拍完之后医生的表情有点诡异，转身就推着他再去拍了CT，之后对着电脑看他的片子，看完之后转过身来，带着一种“你有了”和“对不起先生您患了绝症”表情的杂合体跟萨列里讲，先生您长智齿了，得拔。

**Author's Note:**

> 我活着回来啦！（什么鬼）  
> 四颗智齿全部拔完，虽然下面的牙几乎连通神经管，但好在是院长亲自主刀，最后很幸运地没出现“下巴麻半年”的悲剧  
> 这里就想浅谈一下这次的拔智齿经历
> 
> 推荐大家每年做牙齿检查，如果是十六七岁，注意看自己的智齿，如果智齿方向不正，那你尽早拔，别听有些医生跟你讲的“还没长出来就不用管”  
> 因为我表姐就智齿方向不正，发现的时候已经把本来长好的牙都挤歪了，最后拔牙矫正一个套餐，一万多没了  
> 莫的作死  
> 如果方向正，那就看你的选择了，你是想拔完吃一两天止疼片休息三天恢复半个月，还是想等它长出来连吃一周止疼片，你看吧。当然它是有可能一辈子都不会长出来，五五开吧（当然我觉得现在的大家吃的都这么好不会不长吧……）
> 
> 有没有评论牙www


End file.
